Play Date Disaster
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: Do Ares's and Hepheastus's kids get along. And is Dionysus a good baby sitter. Well you'll find out by reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Only has to do with the gods and me and my friend Angela.

Hepheastus and Taylor's  
Julia=3  
Jennifer=4  
John= 1  
Tyler=3

Are's and Angela's kids

Jessica Marie=2  
Mathew Carlisle=4  
Mary Elizabeth=3

Taylor's POV  
I was on the floor playing with my little toddlers as Hepheastus was down stairs hooking up a baby monitor so we could see what they were doing. I had arranged a play date with Ares's kids. I know a bad choice but Ares married my best friend and I haven't seen her in forever. Julia and Jennifer were playing with a doll while John and Tyler are playing legos. Hepheastus came back up stairs carrying a little thing that looked like an ipod. He said it had a little camera that could see the children.

I was busy holding John and watching the kids. The door bell rang. "Hepheastus, can you get that I'm busy with John." I yelled as Hepheastus sat in a his chair. "Yeah, sure." He said getting up to get the door. He opened the door and in stepped Ares and Angela. "Angela take away Ares weapons." I scolded before letting them in. The little kids went down stairs into the play room. Leaving Hepheastus, Ares, Angela,Jessica, John, and I up stairs.

Ares smilled and randomly taggled Hepheastus. "Ares get off my husband so I can talk to him." I said ripping them away from eachother. "Why daddy on the floor?" Jennifer asked innocently walking up the stairs. "Uncle Ares thought it would be fun to taggle him." I explained as she walked up the stairs. "Is there something you need?" I asked as Jennifer tapped my shoulder.

"Tyler's crying because Matthew hurt him." Jennifer said sadly. I gave Hepheastus John and ran down stairs. I stepped over the baby gate. " Tyler what happened." I said carrying him up the stairs. I looked at his eye. He had a black eye and his arm was bleeding. "Ares, get your butt in here now."I yelled as Tyler's crying got louder. "What why?" He said coming in. " Dang did my boy do that."He said pointing at the black eye. " Yes, now get you're boy to appolgize now." I said putting a bag of ice on his eye.

Angela came into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry." Angela said for the thousandth time. "It's fine really." I said as Tyler became quiet. "Now Tyler do you want to go down stairs." I asked giving him a choice. He shook his head. "Mathew Carlisle, you get your butt up here this instant." Angela yelled pulling him up the stairs by the ear. "Time out." Angela said pointing to a corner. He walked over to a corner and sat down.

"But mom Tyler's so stupid." He yelled out in protest. Angela got up and went over to her son. She was in his face and said " Where did you learn that word." He looked over to his dad and pointed to Ares. Ares was now holding Jessica. Angela took the baby from Ares and sat on the other side of the couch. "Tyler, if you want you can go down stairs." I said walking him down. John was in Hepheastus arms and now asleep.

I picked up John and he suddenly woke up. "Well thank you for joining us Mr. Josh Carter." I said tickling his chin. "Wow akward moment." Ares said laughing. "Oh no don't you start laughing your son hurt my son now do you have an explantion or am I gonna have to beat it out of you." I said as I sat on the floor with John in my lap. "You're holding a baby, you shouldn't be talking like that." Ares scolded.

"You truely are an idiot." Hepheastus said as I played with John. "Hey you don't talk to me that way." Ares said. I gave the baby to Hepheastus and said " Ares it's our house we can talk to you an way we please." John was back in my arms and Ares was mad. "Ares, calm down your blood pressure." Angela reminded. He calmed for a moment and then started yelling. "You know what I have a lot of patience but this is it." I yelled going down stairs to see the children.

I carried John down the stairs. I sat down in a chair down stairs to watch the children. They were all playing with blocks. I didn't know I was crying until Jennifer came up to me and said " Mommie, why are you crying." I wiped my tears and said " Go back to playing I'm fine." I heard footsteps and saw Hepheastus. "What's wrong honey." He asked dragging me off to his man cave.

"This whole thing it never goes well." I replied still crying. "Okay sure, it always ends horrible but it's nice seeing my wife happy." He said getting me to go back upstairs. I put John in his little seat that keeps him up and then put him in the play pen. "Does Jessica want to play with John." I asked closing the gate. "Uh no, if Mathew can give someone a black eye I'm afraid she could only do worse." Angela said.

THe night ended with only one black eye and two cuts by a stick.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Only has to do with the gods and me and my friend Angela.

Hepheastus and Taylor's  
Julia=3  
Jennifer=4  
John= 1  
Tyler=3

Are's and Angela's kids

Jessica Marie=2  
Mathew Carlisle=4  
Mary Elizabeth=3

Hepheastus's POV  
I was working on the car when I saw Jennifer sitting right beside the trolley I was laying on. "Hello Jennifer, anything you need." She nodded and said " Momnie wants you to get your butt up stairs." Jennifer is just like her mother in the way she speaks. "Okay, I'll be there in a second." I said pushing the trolly away from the car. I looked in the mirror grease was all over my face. "Please let's not have Ares over now."

"Hey Hepheastus." Hermes said from our couch. "Uh Taylor where are you." I said ignoring the fact Herme's was in our living room. "In the kitchen." She yelled. "Jennifer told me I'd better get my butt up here." I repeated the same way. "Yes, now do you know if your parents are coming or is it just Hermes, Ares, and Angela." Taylor said in a stressed way. I had no clue what she was cooking but it smelled good.

"What are you making, it smells good in here." I said trying to lift a pot lid. "Pasta, but if your mothers here she'll obviously hate it." She said with dissapointment in her voice. "I have no clue if my parents are coming, and don't worry the pasta smells amazing." I said trying to cheer her up. "Okay well just wake up John from his nap." She said opening the kitchen door making the smell come out.

Hermes's head popped up from his phone. "Taylor's making pasta don't annoy her." I said going into John's nursery. The nursery was a simple baby blue walls and a creme colored crib with matching furnature. On one of the walls is a glowing hammer, the symbol of me. Taylor didn't want the nursery to be fancy or godlike. John hates it when you wake him up. Only Taylor can wake him up with out him pitching a fit, and she knows it.

The way I usually wake him up is by poking him in the side softly and he normally gets annoyed so he wakes up. Taylor on the other hand just picks him up and he wakes up instantly. I tried Taylor's way and he woke up without screaming. It was until we got into the living room he realized I wasn't Taylor. John can scream like a banshee. He screams like he's about to be murdered.

Taylor came from in the kitchen and said " Hepheastus, watch the pasta while I calm down John." I went to the kitchen and did what she said. I watched the pasta boil until Taylor came back in. She told me to go with Hermes and watch John. I saw Hermes's phone change into a stick with two snakes on it. "Don't my wife is already about to have a panic attack." I said as the snakes came down from the stick.

"George Martha get away from the baby gate." Hermes comanded. The snakes did as they were told but not with out John seeing them. John is afraid of about everything. He started yelling. I picked him up. "Hermes really you have to bring the snakes." I said trying to calm him down. "Yes, they come with me where ever I go." He said petting one of them. "The pasta's done so what happened while I was in the kitchen." Taylor said sitting with John in her lap. "John's afraid of snakes now." I said pretty smug.

"Hermes don't tell me."She said hitting her head on the coffee table. "Don't worry George and Martha didn't do anything." Hermes said as the door bell rang. "I'll get the door." I said getting up before she did. I opened the door and there was Ares and Angela. The kids went down stairs and they joined myself and Hermes in the living room.

Taylor was letting the pasta boil for now and sat by me in the living room. John was in her arms the door bell rang. Taylor sighed gave John to me and answered the door. Of course it was my father and mother. My father looked happy mother looked annoyed like always. Taylor took back John and got him to take a nap. She went back into the kitchen to check on the pasta. Julia came running up the stairs and stopped at my chair. "What's happening sport." I asked.

"Tyler, hurt bleeding." She said. Taylor sighed and put Angela in charge of the pasta. Taylor went down stairs to see what happened. She came back up with a smile running around like she had drank five cups of double expresso. I followed her into the kitchen. She was standing by the pasta stirring it. When she's stressed she'll cook a lot. "What happened with Tyler dow stairs." I asked seeing if I could have taken care of it. "He took after his mother in motor skills aka he fell." Taylor said pulling some pasta onto a plate.

"I hope your parents like this." She mumbled. The night ended with few akward silences. As the door closed I heard Hera say she thinks Taylor isn't a good wife. Ares and Angela were gone. Taylor broke down on the coach. I held her in my arms and said nothing. "See, I told you I try to do one nice thing for your parents and nothing happens they both hate me and you." She said crying into me more. I had no clue what to say.

Zeus had been listening the whole time. He picked up a cell phone and said " I forgot this."


End file.
